undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 8
Sighing to herself, Bella walked around the shop nervously running a hand through her hair, the kids had been gone too long...she knew she should've gone herself but NO, Tyral had to go and worry her to make her stay behind, half the time she believed he done it just so she would stay behind. "how sweet" Bella sarcasticly mumbled to herself as she turned and looked to where said man was currently loading his shotgun while perched on a box, seconds later he looked up at her and grinned but Bella just shook her head and turned away from him, he didnt need encouragment. "they'll be alright" a voice suddenly said at her shoulder causing her to turn around in suprise to look at....Lewis. Bella knew nothing about him except for the fact he mostly kept to himself inless if encouragment was needed, however he was also a bit childish. "I nearly had ya bloody head OFF" Bella nearly screamed at him gesturing to the machete in her hand before turning back to him and glaring while he just raised his hands in a defense stance. "only trying to keep the hope up" Lewis replied giving a small smile causing Bella to growl and turn back to look out the window, how the hell did he know whether they was going to be ok or not, Bella thought as she looked out the window but Lewis just gave an encouraging pat on the shoulder before he walked away, leaving Bella to stare out the window and watch as zombies walked along the streets.... ---- Will didnt like the fact he had to follow the lead of two teenagers that had managed to get themselves stuck ontop of a bus, but he knew he had no choice THEY knew where their group was, he didnt. Sighing to himself, Will asked THE question again. "how much far?" he asked and the girl Faith turned to look at him while running. "not far...about a couple more shops" she answered and Will sighed, however Natasha beat him to it. "you said that the last time" she stated and Faith shrugged. "we cant always be right, we didnt live in the city when all this started" Faith said and the two nodded until Will skidded to a halt. "woah,stop,STOP!!!" Will warned and they all followed his similar actions and looked at how zombies were flooding the streets in front of them. "that cant be right, this alley was meant to be clear" Aiden said in shock starting to back away Looking around Will sighed as he saw no other way out and he aimed his crossbow "get your weapons ready" Will told them but when he turned to make sure they did, he noticed Faith and Aiden had no weapons and they just shrugged looking at him. "God DAMMIT!!!" Will shouted and shoved the crossbow into Aiden's arms before grabbing his crowbar off his back "move back" Will told them and they slowly did, however Faith's gasp confirmed it to Will, the zombies from earlier had followed them through the window. "we're trapped" Natasha told Will causing him to turn and look at her. "I KNOW" he replied before turing to the kids about to give an order but raised an eyebrow at Aiden who was currently examing the crossbow like it was the most wonderful thing in the world "KID!!!" Will shouted at him, jolting him out of his distracted phase. "yes, sir?" Aiden asked causing Will to raise an eyebrow again but inwardly shrug. "you and Faith look for a way out while me and Natasha hold em off, ok?" Will said and the two teens nodded, however as Will and Natasha went back to back to defend them, they had no idea how the teens would get them out of it. "ya know, when I said watching eachothers backs...I didnt have this in mind" Natasha said causing Will to grin before he got an idea and turned to Aiden. "hey kid, pass me my crossbow and take my crowbar" he said and the two exchanged weapons and before Aiden could ask why Will continued "pull up some of those fence boards at the side, enough so we can get free" Will ordered him but Faith gave him a look. "there is no way, we got enough time to do that" she said but Will didnt get a chance to respond as someone beat him to it. "DONT WORRY, ole' Tyral has ya covered" they heard a man speak and all turned to see a man who must've been in his early 40s as he aimed his shotgun and fired blasting zombie guts everywhere. "ewwww" Natasha complained as she got hit by most of the guts and Will could hear the man chuckle. "sorry doll" Tyral replied before a woman's voice spoke over his. "just do it, you idiot!" she said and the two teens looked up before Aiden walked over as Faith carried on bringing out the boards, which Will went over to help her with. "we're so sorry, miss.Bella we got caught on a bus, these two rescued us and..." Aiden started but before he continued Bella the woman spoke again. "whatever kid, just get those boards out" she told him and Aiden nodded returning to help Will and Faith. ---- Soon enough, the boards were up and Will, Natasha, Aiden and Faith were crawling through them before running down the streets quickly joined by Bella and Tyral as they slided down a ladder "this way" Bella ordered as she easily over took everyone else and lead them in a certain direction. As they ran through the streets, dodging zombies along the way, Will couldnt help but think at how Bella seemed to have a military stance about her, but Will decided to ask later and instead pulled back a little so he was near Natasha who gave him a thankful smile. He had guessed Natasha didnt want him to go far away from her just incase this group turned out to be "bad guys", however Will could spot one of them types of groups a mile away and he could tell that this group wasnt one... they were just people trying to get by. When they turned around the corner, Will realised straight away where they were heading, a shop down the bottom of the ally and grinned at the sight of no zombies, infront of them or behind them which was sometimes a good sign. Bella was the first to reach the door where she opened it and held it open for everyone else, Aiden and Faith were the next ones who just bursted in suprising the hell out of a man who WAS standing with his back to the door, then Natasha reached it and she looked like she was gonna ask Bella if she could go in but said woman just nodded so Natasha entered. After her, Tyral grinned at Bella and gave a bow "thank ya, m'lady" he said in a victorian accent leading to Bella pushing him in and Tyral beginning to burst out laughing before Bella turned to see Will as he reached the door keeping his crossbow aimed for any zombies but Bella just shook her head and entered after him as zombies finally came around the corner, missing their prey.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues